


stare me all the way down

by sjin



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjin/pseuds/sjin
Summary: and as if reading his mind, “we’re here just to milk those fucking bastards out of their money. literally.”a beat passes.seongwoo almost chokes on his laughter. “you’re disgusting. oh god.”





	stare me all the way down

“mind if i sit here?”

 

minhyun smiles at him, a can of beer in his hand. seongwoo nods, blowing smoke from his mouth. if he concentrates hard enough, he might just be able to fool himself that the taste in his mouth comes from the cigarette. though the cash stuffed in his front pocket serves as yet another bitter reminder.

 

“do you know why the madam hates gays,” minhyun suddenly says, peering at seongwoo.

 

the statement comes out of nowhere and it catches him off guard. seongwoo looks down at minhyun with solemn eyes and blows smoke in his face in response. minhyun laughs.

 

“gays don’t last long in the business. they end up falling for a customer—rich ones—and run away.”

 

up close like this, seongwoo can see why minhyun attracts so many customers. his face is crafted to perfection. hard but soft. handsome but also so cripplingly beautiful. it’s a face full of contradictions. he must be rolling in cash, seongwoo thinks.

 

and as if reading his mind, “we’re here just to milk those fucking bastards out of their money. literally”

 

a beat passes.

 

seongwoo almost chokes on his laughter. “you’re disgusting. oh god.”

 

the mood instantly lifts. minhyun smirks, taking a sip from the can.

 

“i would never give up my ass though,” he adds as an afterthought. “so how was it, your first time with a customer?”

 

the question straight up murders the smile on seongwoo’s lips. he licks them and winces when a bitter taste fills his mouth. his tongue retreats into the caverns of his mouth to avoid the lingering taste. seongwoo debates if he should keep smoking when it can't even dull the sensation of such a terrible memory.

the cigarette burns bright with a kiss from the wind, lifting the smoke and ash up and into the endless and dark sky. seongwoo is struck by how much he wants to join them and escape the horrors he will have to face if he chooses to linger for too long at this place. he's scare of what awaits him, of what experiences will rob him out of.

seongwoo thought he was done with plenty of firsts once he graduated high school. it seems that there are plenty of other firsts in this industry and he might just have to go and learn about all of them. he frowns. he really hated studying.

 

minhyun beats him to a response. “heol, don’t tell me you let a customer stick it up already…”

 

seongwoo rolls his eyes, but minhyun's candidness puzzles him. he doesn't get it. how can he be so unaffected? has he already compartmentalized everything and buried it deep inside himself, unknowingly projecting humor as a way to hide his own pain? there has to be a reason.

  

seongwoo suddenly feels pressure on his face. minhyun's finger is pushing against his forehead.

 

"don't think too hard. you'll get wrinkles."

  

seongwoo sighs, letting the thoughts fizzle into nothingness. life isn't a fucking tragic kdrama, he tells himself.

 

still the curiosity lingers.

 

he pushes the hand away from his face. "why do you do this job?"

 

minhyun's hand drops and he gathers it into his lap. his eyes flick down to the ground from seongwoo's face. “why? well, my mother had cancer when i was in high school, and i was the only one out of all my siblings who could work.”

 

well, fuck. he shouldn’t have asked.

 

“really?”

 

minhyun scoffs at him. “as if. my mom’s been dead for ages.” his eyes land on seongwoo again, gaze softening. “but i guess thanks for your concern.”

 

minhyun downs the rest of drink. “i need cash. a lot of it. i want to run away to some foreign country—somewhere in europe sounds nice. just gotta suck all these bastards dry first.”

 

“do you always speak like that?”

 

“like what?”

 

“crudely,” seongwoo grumbles. “jokingly. for someone who looks so regal, you're crude.”

 

“is it because i look like this you don’t think i can joke like that? fuck you,” minhyun says, with no real malice behind his words. seongwoo can tell he’s flattered. he thought he was confident, but the kind minhyun possesses is enviable.

 

suddenly, minhyun lays his hand on seongwoo’s knee, rubbing his thumb in pattern that only seongwoo can describe as sensual circles on the inside of his thigh.

 

“hey, want me to suck you off? because you need to lighten up.” 

 

that sort of audacity is enviable as well.

 

the smile appears on his lips before he can actively fight it off. “i already hate you.”

 

minhyun retracts his hand, wiping it on the lapel of seongwoo’s suit. “the feeling is mutual. now come on, we gotta get back. my phone’s been buzzing and i’m pretty sure it’s the madam looking for us.”

 

seongwoo allows himself to be dragged off his seat. he drops his cigarette and crushes it with his shoe before walking off.

 

minhyun blankets his arm around seongwoo’s shoulders, grounding him from the thoughts previously flying around in his mind. he feels overwhelmingly peaceful.

 

seongwoo stops in his tracks and tugs minhyun into an embrace.

 

“thanks for coming to talk to me. you didn’t need to, so I’m grateful.”

 

the thought warms him, that minhyun knew what he needed before seongwoo realized it himself.

 

minhyun doesn’t say anything, and just hugs him back harder.

 

they keep walking and seongwoo thinks he’ll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i played with a scene from the film no regret. there might be more chapters? i wanted to write an ongniel au based on the movie, but im not cut out for long fics. (im chronically lazy). i settled for friendship vibes. title comes from kehlani's get like.
> 
> rough, like really rough, draft.


End file.
